Dramatical Musicians
by Ehura
Summary: AU donde los personajes de Dmmd se dedican a la industria musical. Aoba, conocido por el nombre artístico de Sly Blue, comienza a despuntar en la compañía; Koujaku lidera un grupo de música tradicional japonesa, Mink es el batería de una banda Heavy, Clear (en solitario después de que sus dos hermanos le echasen del grupo) es cantante de pop y Noiz arrasa en la música electrónica
1. Chapter 1

**Ningún personaje es mío, todos pertenecen a Nitro+Chiral. Gracias por leer la historia ^^**

_-¡Y, una vez más, Sly Blue nos sorprende con su nuevo single que, en tan solo una semana, se ha convertido en el número uno! _

El equipo, que había permanecido en silencio escuchando con expectación la clasificación, aplaudió y victoreó; un par de ellos incluso salieron corriendo a buscar algo de beber para celebrarlo.

Se podía oír a la gente correteando de un lado a otro entusiasmada.

-¡Enhorabuena, Aoba!

-Has hecho un gran trabajo.

Aoba apartó la vista de la radio donde se había emitido el programa _TOP Trendy_ a primera hora de aquel día. En su campo de visión aparecieron dos figuras que lucían similares: mismos ojos azules, mismo cabello claro... incluso sus trajes parecían ir a juego.

-Virus, Trip- los saludó con una sonrisa.- En realidad no lo habría logrado sin el esfuerzo de todos.

En ese momento alguien trató de abrirse camino a través de los dos rubios.

-No digas tonterías- su voz era grave y cuando ambos chicos se hicieron a un lado para dejarle pasar, Aoba pudo comprobar que pertenecía al director de la empresa. Toue.- Si no tuvieras talento ni siquiera habría valido la pena esforzarse.- le tendió un vaso lleno de algo que olía ligeramente a alcohol.

El chico sonrió , recibiendo el cumplido, y brindó antes de mirar a su alrededor para observar la fiesta de celebración que había surgido de la nada. Toue se inclinó para murmurarle algo a Virus, algo que entre tanto ajetreo Aoba fue incapaz de entender; Virus asintió y, con un gesto rápido de despedida, tanto él como Trip se marcharon detrás del directo.

Aoba continuó ahí durante varios minutos, agradeciendo con una sonrisa las felicitaciones y escuchando los planes que todo su equipo tenían para él durante el próximo mes. Dejó que pasase un tiempo, lo justo para que su desaparición no fuese sospechosa, y aprovechó que todo el mundo parecía estar entretenido para escabullirse lo más disimuladamente que pudo.

Una vez fuera en el pasillo, suspiró y caminó por el corredor de la oficina hasta llegar a la pequeña sala de estar situada en una de las esquinas. A diferencia del resto del edificio, lleno de estudios para grabar y editar y de despachos, aquel lugar era extrañamente rudimentario, con muebles más cómodos que lujosos; quizá fuera precisamente por aquello por lo que era el sitio favorito de Aoba de toda la empresa.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se dejó caer en el sofá, contemplando pensativamente uno de los póster promocionales que colgaba de la pared .

_Lotus, el nuevo éxito de Benishigure, a la venta el 13 de Marzo. _Los miembros del grupo aparecían posando estoicamente en trajes tradicionales, con una flor de loto en las manos, casi emanaban un aura solemne.

Aoba sonrió al verlos.

-¿Admirando mi foto?

El chico sabía quién era antes de girarse; estuvo a punto de sacarle la lengua como un niño pequeño, pero sabía que entonces él se burlaría, así que se limitó a contemplar cómo el hombre del kimono rojo se sentaba junto a él.

Siempre sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con una apariencia más de modelo que de un guitarrista Koujaku era el líder del grupo de música _Benishigure_.

-No os va nada mal, ¿eh?- Aoba señaló el póster con la barbilla.

Pese a que la música tradicional estaba perdiendo terreno en comparación con los estilos modernos, Koujaku se las había arreglado para crear un grupo donde se mezclasen las dos corrientes en armonía. Benishigure tenía un sonido único, misterioso y revitalizante al mismo tiempo, que se había ganado el corazón de miles de fans.

Aoba mismo había admirado al grupo antes incluso de entrar en y después de conocer en persona a sus miembros no había podido evitar que se convirtiera en uno de sus favoritos. Aún así, preferiría cortarse la lengua antes que admitirlo en voz alta, después de todo, el ego de Koujaku ya era lo suficientemente grande sin hacerle ningún cumplido.

-No nos podemos quejar.- el chico sonrió.- Y por lo que he oído tú tampoco.

Aoba imitó la sonrisa, aunque fue algo más automático que real. Koujaku lo miró fijamente y estiró el brazo para cogerle un mechón de cabello; Aoba se tensó por instinto, normalmente cuando la gente prestaba atención a su cabello era para reírse por su color o para estirar de él, pero Koujaku se desvió en el último momento y le pellizcó la nariz.

-Si sigues fingiendo en lugar de admitir que no estás bien, solo vas a conseguir corroerte por dentro.

De repente la atmósfera había perdido su tono trascendental. Aoba lo miró a los ojos unos segundos y entonces bajó la vista, sintiéndose entre inseguro y avergonzado.

-Sé que ahora mismo debería estar feliz y (no me malinterpretes, me gustar haber llegado hasta aquí), pero...- apretó las manos en su regazo; no tenía que levantar la vista para saber que Koujaku le escuchaba atentamente, esperando con paciencia a que reuniera el valor necesario para acabar la frase.- ¿Qué ocurre si no estoy a la altura? Todos están esperando tanto de mí y... no quiero decepcionarlos.

Hubo un instante de silencio y después Aoba sintió a Koujaku suspirar.

-El público puede ser muy impredecible, es capaz de cambiar de opinión tan rápido como se mueve una veleta; pero cuando consigues llegar a su corazón, una vez que tu música les hace sentir, esa canción se queda plasmada en el alma; la asocian a un recuerdo o sentimiento y se queda con ellos para siempre. Y la única manera de lograrlo es sintiendo de verdad la música que haces; para transmitir primero tienes que experimentarlo tú mismo.- su sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro.- Creo que tu sientes lo que cantas, que tienes una buena voz y que puedes mover los sentimientos de la gente, y que por eso te has ganado a tu público y debes estar orgulloso de ello.- su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras adoptaba un tono más desenfadado.- Y si las cosas te van mal siempre puedes venirte a mi grupo.

Aoba parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que seguía mirándolo fijamente, procesando las palabras, y le devolvió la sonrisa, esta vez una real, sintiéndose revitalizado. Era como si toda la angustia que había estado guardando dentro durante los últimos días se hubiera evaporado de golpe.

-¿Ya estás robando talentos?- una sombra cayó sobre Koujaku.

-¡Mizuki!

El recién llegado, quien tan sólo había captado la última parte de la conversación, se había acercado por detrás y había atrapado la cabeza de Koujaku con los brazos mientras éste se debatía airado.

La cazadora roja y negra que llevaba, sumada a los tatuajes, le bastaban para que cualquiera pudiera identificarlo como el líder de _Dry Juice_, la banda de rock número uno de Midorijima.

-Si te quieres unir a un grupo, que sea al mío Aoba.

Mizuki rió mientras soltaba a Koujaku y le escuchaba farfullar, Aoba sonrió por la familiaridad de la escena. Desde que había entrado en Koujaku y Mizuki, quienes habían resultado ser mejores amigos, se habían encargado de guiarle y ayudarle en todo momento y, antes de que Aoba se diera cuenta, se había encontrado siendo su amigo y quedando con ellos incluso en sus pocos días libres.

-Gracias a los dos, pero de momento estoy bien en solitario.

Koujaku recobró su sonrisa mientras Mizuki se encogía de hombros.

-Una pena, habrías podido unirte a nuestra gira de _Black Needle_.

Aoba recordaba haber oído a Virus y Trip hablar del tema.

-¿Es verdad que vais a tocar en Londres?

-Síp. Se agotaron las entradas el mismo día que salieron a la venta, así que nos quedamos dos días ahí.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso es genial!- Aoba no podía ni imaginar la impresión que debía causar actuar frente a una muchedumbre en una ciudad extranjera. Ser conocido tan lejos... era algo increíble.

-Una gira por medio mundo, ¿eh?- Koujaku parecía pensativo.- Apuesto a que conocéis a un montón de mujeres.

Mizuki y Aoba se miraron fijamente antes de empezar a reír.

-¿Alguna vez dejas de pensar en mujeres?- Mizuki le dio una palmada en la espalda y se puso en pie.- En vez de estar aquí, ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo?

-Sí, ya empezaba a tener hambre.- Koujaku imitó su gesto.

Aoba también se levantó, pero no tardó en disculparse.

-Lo siento, pero he quedado dentro de poco con alguien, así que...

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes una cita y no nos lo dices?

-¿Es guapa?

-No es...

Aoba se vio silenciado por el torrente de preguntas que caían sobre él. Suspiró y decidió que explicárselo en aquel momento iba a ser imposible; abrió la puerta para salir, con sus dos amigos haciendo continúas hipótesis sobre qué clase de mujer era su cita, y se dio de pleno de bruces con un chico que estaba a punto de entrar también en la sala.

Era casi de la misma altura que Aoba, quizá un poco más bajo; su cabello era rubio y parecía natural, igual que sus ojos de color verde pálido. Sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención era la cantidad de piercings que el chico tenía.

Cuando el rubio chasqueó la lengua, molesto, Aoba se apresuró en disculparse.

-Lo siento, no sabía...

-Aparta, estás en medio.

Aturdido, Aoba se echó a un lado en el mismo instante en el que sentía una presencia detrás de él.

-¿A qué viene ser tan brusco?- Koujaku reprendió al rubio.

El chico no pareció intimidado, de hecho, ni siquiera le prestó atención mientras iba al dispensador de agua y se llenaba un vaso con tranquilidad..

-¡Oi! ¿Me estás escuchando?

El chico dio un trago con lentitud, su rostro tan inexpresivo como el de un autómata.

-No realmente.

-¡Tú! ¡Serás...!-Koujaku tembló de ira, parecía a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Vamos, vamos.- Mizuki intervino, tratando de salvar la situación.- Somos compañeros, ¿verdad? No hace falta crear este ambiente tan...

-No me suena haberle visto por los locales ni escenarios- Koujaku estaba tan irritado que ni siquiera fue consciente de que había interrumpido a su amigo-, ¿cómo sabes que no es ningún mocoso que se ha colado dentro?

-No soy un mocoso- el chico rubio replicó, su mirada taladrando a Koujaku.- ¿Y quién querría visitar los mismos antros que un viejales como tú?

-¿Qué me has llamado?

-¿Necesitas que te lo repita, abuelo?

-Eh, eh.- Aoba intercambió una mirada de auxilio con Mizuki. Aquello se les estaba yendo de las manos, si no los paraban pronto...

-¿A qué viene todo este ruido?

La voz era grave, perfectamente acorde para un hombre vestido de cuero negro que tan sólo podía describirse como _enorme_. Aoba se encontró sin palabras, irradiando autoridad por cada poro de su piel, probablemente era la persona más intimidante que hubiera visto nunca; les lanzó una mirada glacial que pareció congelarlos a todos en el acto.

A todos menos al chico de pelo claro, quien, sin cambiar su expresión, tiró el vaso a la papelera y caminó tan imperturbable como antes hacia la puerta, deteniéndose tan sólo para lanzarle una mirada a Aoba y chasquear la lengua, con irritación, antes de continuar andando y desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Si vais a pelear, hacerlo fuera- las palabras del hombre volvieron a caer sobre ellos, casi parecían una amenaza.

Les dio la espalda (y realmente era una _gran_ espalda) y, justo cuando los tres contemplaban cómo se marchaba en dirección contraría a la del chico rubio, una figura salida de la nada corrió hacia él a toda velocidad, demasiado rápido como para que pudieran distinguir nada más que una mancha blanca.

-¡Mink-san~ !

Un chico había aparecido colgado de la espalda de Mink, vestía un bata blanca de laboratorio y tenía el cabello del mismo color. En comparación con la imponente figura a la que se aferraba parecía muy menudo, pero cuando el hombre lo agarró de la cabeza y lo apartó de sí, Aoba pudo comprobar que en realidad era de la misma altura que Mizuki.

Cuando reparó en ellos, el chico de la bata de laboratorio abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¡No sabía que Mink-san estaba con sus amigos!- sonrió realmente feliz antes de hacer una reverencia que Aoba juraría que era de 90 grados exactos.- Mi nombre es Clear, ¡encantado de conoceros!

-No son amigos.- el hombre, Mink, habló con sequedad antes de retomar la marcha y meterse en el estudio que estaba justo al lado de la sala de estar.

Clear suspiró después de verle entrar, sus facciones volviéndose ligeramente melancólicas; pese a que debía de rondar la edad de Aoba, había algo en sus expresiones y en el entusiasmo que ponía al hablar que le daban un aire casi infantil.

-En realidad, Mink-san es una persona muy amable.- les aseguró.

Ninguno de los tres hizo algún comentario al respecto; Aoba no quería tener nada en contra de alguien a quien acababa de conocer, pero definitivamente Mink no era la clase de persona con la que se veía charlando despreocupadamente.

-Entonces eh... ¿Clear, verdad? Nosotros somos Koujaku, Aoba y Mizuki. ¿Eres nuevo aquí?

Mientras Aoba observaba cómo Mizuki los iba señalando y presentando agradeció en silencio el don de gentes de su amigo, lo cierto era que tanto él como Koujaku se habían quedado totalmente en blanco y había estado a punto de producirse un silencio incómodo.

Primero la fiesta de celebración, luego el chico de los _piercings_ y después el matón y su acompañante, que contrastaba tanto con Mink como el aceite con el agua; Aoba se sentía demasiado exhausto por cómo se estaba desarrollando el día como para poder presentarse adecuadamente incluso cuando Clear parecía realmente un buen chico.

-Sí- Clear canturreó.- Hace un par de semanas que me fui de Glitter.

-¿Glitter?- Koujaku sonaba asombrado, y no era el único.

Glitter y eran las dos compañías musicales principales del país; enfrentadas casi desde el comienzo, no sólo competían por las ventas, sino también por robarse los mejores artistas.

-Bueno, sea como sea, bienvenido a bordo.- Mizuki sonrió y Clear pareció irradiar felicidad.- ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros también? Así podemos enseñarte todo.

-¡Ah!- las emociones en el rostro de Clear fueron totalmente legibles: ilusión, duda, indecisión, culpabilidad... era como si las llevase escritas en la frente.- Le prometí a Mink-san que iría a comer con él hoy.- parecía a punto de llorar.

-¿Mink?

-Sí.- Clear volvió a animarse ante el recuerdo.- Mink-san ha sido muy amable conmigo desde que llegué, ¡incluso me ha dejado acudir a los ensayos de su grupo!

Koujaku intercambió una mirada rápida con sus dos amigos, era fácil adivinar lo que estaba pensando; Mink no daba la impresión de ser el tipo de persona que organizaba bienvenidas cálidas.

-Siempre podemos quedar otro día.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¡Genial~!

Clear se lo agradeció varias veces y, después de hacer otra reverencia para despedirse, marchó feliz tras Mink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que también os guste el segundo cap ^^. Los dos primeros capítulos han sido como una introducción a la historia, a partir de este empieza poco a poco la 'acción'. Muchas gracias por leer!**

Aoba resopló con cansancio mientras subía las escaleras que conducían al hospital, llegaba tarde, y el hecho de haber perdido el tren y de encontrarse con que la línea de bus que llevaba de la estación al hospital estaba cancelada no lo habían ayudado nada.

Sin detenerse en recepción para preguntar por la habitación comenzó a caminar por aquellos pasillo que había terminado por conocerse tan bien; saludó a un par de enfermas que lo reconocieron y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta..

332

Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento y entró después de haberse calmado un poco.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Sei!

-Nii-san.- el chico sonrió mientras hacía un esfuerzo por incorporarse.

El primer instinto Aoba siempre era el de ayudarle, pero como sabía lo mucho que su hermano odiaba eso, decidió darle tiempo cogiendo una silla y llevándola junto a la cama. Nada más dejarla sobre el suelo sus ojos repararon en la bandeja que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿No has comido nada?

-Quería esperarte.

Aoba se debatió consigo mismo; Sei era la clase de persona que ponía al resto del mundo por delante de sí mismo y, aunque le complacía que pensase en él, Aoba odiaba al mismo tiempo aquella faceta suya. No era bueno que Sei descuidase sus comidas...

-Vamos, estoy bien.- su hermano le miró como si pudiera leerle la mente.- Solo te estaba esperando porque no tenía mucha hambre.

Aoba enarcó una ceja mientras Sei finalmente conseguía acomodarse y decidió pasarle la bandeja sin hacer ningún comentario.

-¿Has comido algo?

Aoba se sentó en la silla, no era precisamente lo más cómodo del mundo, pero estaba acostumbrado a ella.

-He pillado un bocadillo en la estación.

Sei resopló antes de meterse la primera cucharada en la boca.

-Eso no es comida.

Aoba no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Quién eres ahora? ¿La abuela?

Sei intentó fingir que estaba ofendido, pero en el último instante no pudo aguantar más y rompió a reír.

Aoba lo escuchó sintiendo una mezcla agridulce en su pecho; la risa de Sei posiblemente fuera su sonido preferido en el mundo, pero no siempre era fácil conseguir hacerle reír. Pese a su carácter afable, había días en los que su hermano se mostraba ausente, mirando por la ventana con una mirada vacía e inmune a cualquier cosa que le dijeran.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- Sei malinterpretó la preocupación de su hermano.

-No, nada.- Aoba parpadeó para romper el contacto visual y se recostó contra la silla, las piernas estiradas delante de él.- Sólo ha sido un día raro.

Sei se estiró sobre la cama, tan cerca que su hermano podía sentir su respiración cosquilleándole en la piel; el chico emanaba interés por cada uno de sus poros. Aoba, ocultando una sonrisa, fingió que no se percataba de nada mientras le daba la espalda y sacaba de su bolsa el bocadillo que había comprado en la estación.

-¿Qué?- preguntó inocentemente mientras volvía a acomodarse y le daba un mordisco a su comida.

Sei hizo un puchero.

-¡Nii-san~!- alargó la frase, protestando.

Aoba volvió a reír, disfrutando de la atención de su hermano, y entonces comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido.

Los ojos de Sei no le perdieron ni un instante, chisporroteaban con entusiasmo mientras absorbía cada palabra que Aoba pronunciaba. A Sei le gustaba oír a su hermano, le gustaba escucharle atentamente mientras observaba sus gestos y trataba de recrear los escenarios en su mente. Cuando su hermano le hablaba Sei casi podía sentir que él había estado también allí, conociendo a la misma gente y viendo lo mismo que Aoba. Era un sentimiento increíble que le hacía olvidarse de sí mismo; por unos momentos Sei incluso podía imaginarse que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, como una persona normal.

Pero entonces, como siempre, Aoba terminó de hablar y Sei volvió de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿No sería genial que tú también te fueses de gira como Mizuki?- Sei le dedicó una sonrisa brillante; en el fondo de su mente suprimió la imagen de la agonía que serían todos los días que estuviera solo en el hospital, después de todo Aoba se merecía ser feliz. Y él quería lo mejor para su hermano.

Aoba fantaseó con la idea sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo cómo se ruborizaba abrumado.

-Posiblemente me quedase en blanco.- se rió de sí mismo.- Además, tú sabes lo mal que se me dan los idiomas.

Sei resopló.

-Eso sólo es porque nunca lo has intentado realmente. Lo único que te preocupa aprender en otros idiomas son los nombres de la comida.

Aoba volvió a reír, dándole la razón, en el mismo instante en el que su móvil vibraba con un mensaje.

-Es Ren.- arrugó la frente.- Dice que tiene una emergencia, parece que Yoshie-san lo ha retenido después del trabajo.

Sei sonrió.

-Me suena como una emergencia.

Aoba le dirigió una mirada indecisa.

-Puedo quedarme un poco más...

-Vete.- su hermano le hizo un gesto firme con el brazo, señalando la puerta.- Antes de que le obliguen a ver la nueva telenovela del canal cinco.

Aoba lo miró por encima del hombro mientras se colocaba la bolsa.

-¿Cómo sabes que hay una nueva telenovela en ese canal?

Su hermano le chasqueó la lengua antes de reír.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Dile a Sei que siento mucho no haber podido ir.

Ren se disculpó por enésima vez.

-También siento mucho que hayas tenido que ver los tres capítulos de "el embrujo".

\- "El hechizo"- Aoba le corrigió casi sin darse cuenta y alzó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno.

Yoshie-san podía ser una mujer muy entusiasta, a veces demasiado; y Aoba se había condenado desde el momento en el que puso un pie en la tienda. Se desperezó, cansado, e hizo una mueca al notar el ardor en el estómago. Yoshie-san también había insistido en que probasen su nueva tarda, hecha con una receta que había sacado de un programa de la televisión, y ahora el exceso de azúcar estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo.

Ren, caminando tan cerca de él que sus hombros casi se tocaban, se miraba los zapatos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Parecía la viva imagen del remordimiento y Aoba no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo así.

Le revolvió el cabello sin poder evitarlo.

-Vamos Ren, no ha sido culpa tuya; además, Yoshie-san no es una mala persona, y la abuela se hubiera enfadado conmigo si me hubiese comportado mal con ella.

Aquello sirvió para que su amigo no pareciese tan decaído, pero Aoba lo conocía mejor que eso.

-¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche en mi casa a dormir?- Aoba pronunció las palabras con intención de animar al otro chico, pese a que no necesitaba ninguna razón para que Ren se quedase.

Ren y él se conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo que Aoba era incapaz de recordar cómo era su vida sin él. Habían vivido en el mismo barrio desde pequeños y, puesto que eran de la misma edad y que los padres de los dos no solían pasar mucho tiempo en casa, ambos habían sido amigos desde pequeños; acompañándose cuando la soledad se hacía insoportable. Ren había pasado tanto tiempo en casa de Aoba que prácticamente era como si viviese con él.

Aoba siempre tenía preparado un futón para el chico, así como Ren siempre acostumbraba a dejar una bolsa de ropa en su casa por si algún día decidía quedarse de improvisto. Hacía casi un año Ren había conseguido un puesto de trabajo en la tienda de Yoshie-san y, después de ahorrar durante meses, por fin se había permitido poder pagar su pequeño apartamento.

Hacía dos meses de aquello y Ren no había vuelto a quedarse en casa de Aoba a dormir. Pese a que el chico nunca se había detenido demasiado tiempo a pensar sobre aquello, se encontró sintiéndose extrañamente nostálgico.

-Me encantaría quedarme.- Ren pareció animarse con la idea y entonces, como siguiendo la misma línea de pensamientos que Aoba, arrugó la frente.- ¿Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez, verdad?

-Sí...- Ren sonrió débilmente y entonces se giró hacia su amigo con todo el cuerpo en tensión.- Aoba...

-¿Sí?

Su mirada se encontró con la de Aoba, Ren sintió cómo las palabras se perdían en su interior; su boca se paralizó y su mente se quedó totalmente en blanco durante unos instantes, sólo para ponerse a funcionar a toda máquina segundos después en busca de una excusa.

-Ren, ¿qué...?

-He echado de menos la comida de Tae-san.- habló abruptamente, cortando a Aoba a media frase, y se giró sin dedicarle una segunda mirada.- Vamos, Tae-san se enfadará si llegamos muy tarde.

Aoba se quedó atrás por unos segundos, demasiado sorprendido como para moverse. Ren... ¿acababa de ruborizarse?


	3. Chapter 3

**Con los exámenes y el principio del verano el capítulo me ha llevado más tiempo de lo previsto, pero aquí está~. Muchas gracias por los reviews y favs, la verdad es que me animan mucho a seguir cuando no sé cómo continuar; espero que este cap también os guste ^^**

-¿Un... dueto?

Aoba alzó la vista de los papeles que le acababan de dar; eran los acordes de su nueva canción y había estado tan concentrado tratando de imaginar cómo sonarían que apenas había escuchado lo que Virus le decía. La palabra _dueto_ sin embargo, había caído sobre él como un cubo de agua fría.

-Sí.- Virus sonrió feliz.- Los dos os estáis abriendo paso en solitario, así que hemos pensado que era una buena forma de aumentar la popularidad de ambos. ¿No estás emocionado?

Aoba se quedó en blanco. Sí, la idea de hacer algo nuevo era emocionante, pero... al mismo tiempo le aterraba. ¿Qué ocurriría si no conseguía adaptarse a la otra persona? Si su estilo no le gustaba, si su compañero se pensaba que no se lo estaba tomando en serio, si... si no estaba a la altura... Se encogió con un escalofrío.

-¿Quién...?

En el mismo instante en el que abrió la boca se escucharon dos golpes rápidos en la puerta, la cabeza de Trip no tardó en asomarse por ella.

-Aquí traigo a...- se interrumpió al notar la atmósfera extraña de la estancia.- ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

-Acabo de hacerlo.- Virus sonrió y se puso en pie.- Pasa, pasa.

Aoba no pudo estar más sorprendido cuando una figura con una máscara de gas entró en el despacho; tanto Trip como Virus, sin embargo, actuaban como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Virus cerró la puerta después de que la persona pasase dentro.

-Aoba te presento a Clear, Clear este es...

-¡Aoba-san~!

_Espera..._Por unos segundos el joven no reaccionó, observando cómo el chico de la máscara corría hacia él para abrazarlo.

-¿Ya os conocíais?- las cejas de Trip se alzaron al mismo tiempo que Clear se enganchaba de la manga Aoba.

-Cuando me dijeron que iba a trabajar con Sly Blue me hizo tan feliz, ¡pero nunca hubiera pensado que sería Aoba-san! ¡¿No es genial?!- Clear hablaba más rápido de lo normal, emocionado como un niño pequeño el día antes de navidad.

Aoba, finalmente, consiguió apartarse un poco y arrugó el ceño al mirarle la cara.

-¿Por qué llevas una máscara puesta?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh~!- Clear se la quitó a toda prisa y la dejó sobre el sofá, su sonrisa radiante como siempre.- Perdí la anterior, así que me estaba probando la nueva para antes del concierto.

-¿Sales con eso al escenario?

Clear asintió y bajó la mirada mientras juntaba los dedos índices, de pronto parecía cohibido.

-Cuando veo a tanta gente que me mira fijamente mi cuerpo se paraliza, me pongo tan nervioso que no puedo cantar. ¡Pero con la máscara es diferente! Es como si no me estuvieran mirando a mí, como si ni siquiera supieran quien soy.

-Ya veo...

Aoba se encontró sonriendo y sintiendo una oleada inesperada de empatía. Todas las inseguridades que había sentido parecieron ir desvaneciéndose poco a poco; por alguna razón, era incapaz de imaginarse al chico enfadado o presionándole.

-Me alegra que os llevéis bien.- Virus sonrió amablemente.- Así podremos ponernos a trabajar cuanto antes.

-¡Sí~! Oh, hum, ¿Aoba-san?- Clear lo miraba casi con intensidad.- ¿Puedo llamarte Master?

-¿Q-qué?- Aoba miró sobresaltado hacia Virus y Trip, buscando una explicación, pero a éstos también parecía haberles pillado por sorpresa.

-Llevas aquí más tiempo que yo,- Clear comenzó a explicarse.- además, desde el momento que te escuché cantar estaba deseando cantar contigo.- colocó la mano sobre el pecho, feliz.-Me hiciste sentir todo un torrente de emociones, se me puso el pelo de gallina desde las primeras notas. Creo que voy a aprender mucho contigo y por eso he pensado en llamarte Master.

-G-gracias, pero...- Aoba se sentía sobrecogido, apreciaba las palabras de Clear y por la expresión del chico sabía que había ido en serio, pero le parecía demasiado excesivo y aún no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de cumplidos ni de admiración.

-La verdad es que no es un mal nombre.

-Me pregunto qué pensarán las fans.

Tanto Trip como Virus parecían estar regodeándose en la situación, encontrando la turbación de Aoba sumamente entretenida. Clear rió alegre.

-Muy bien, entonces está decidido: serás Master.

-¡¿Cuándo lo hemos decidido?!

Pero las palabras de Aoba quedaron ahogadas por la voz de Virus.

-Perfecto. Ahora pongámonos a trabajar.

-¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí?

-¡Claro que sí!- la sonrisa apaciguadora de Mizuki flaqueó al ver que Koujaku alzaba una ceja a modo de interrogante.- Bueno, al menos _creo_ que es por aquí... ¡Vamos, no me mires así!- rió divertido.- Conozco estas calles bien, es solo cuestión de tiempo que demos con el local.

Se encontraban caminando por varias calles secundarias al sur de la ciudad, moviéndose entre callejones que las conectaban para buscar un nuevo restaurante que Mizuki había catalogado como "el único de competir con la comida de Tae-san". Aquello, por supuesto, había captado la atención de Koujaku de inmediato.

Sin embargo, no conseguían encontrar el sitio y Koujaku comenzaba a tener la sensación de que caminaban en círculos. No solía alejarse mucho de su barrio y aquella zona le parecía demasiado parecida como para diferenciar una calle de otra. Anteriormente habían visto a varias personas merodeando por allí, ahora, sin embargo, no se veía a nadie.

_Qué extraño_, pensó el moreno mientras arrugaba la frente. Mizuki también debió de notar algo raro en el ambiente, porque se detuvo y miró a su amigo con la boca abierta para hablar.

Fue entonces cuando escucharon un gran estrépito que provenía de un callejón que hacía esquina; parecía que un montón de voces estaban gritando entre ellas.

-Huele a pelea.

Mizuki confirmó lo que Koujaku estaba pensando antes de que ambos se apresurasen hacia la dirección del alboroto. Se asomaron al callejón en el mismo instante en el que una tapa de un cubo de basura rodaba en frente de ellos.

-¿Y qué opinas ahora, niñato?- un hombre bien entrado en la cuarentena, vestido con unos pantalones excesivamente ajustados y un chaleco que dejaban su barriga al descubierto, sujetó contra la pared a un chico mucho más menudo que él.

A Koujaku le bastó un rápido vistazo para analizar la escena, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a aquellas situaciones. Era un cinco contra uno y el hombre del chaleco parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo; la persona arrinconada contra los ladrillos no sólo era menor en tamaño, sino también en edad.

-Sigues siendo igual de estúpido, esto no cambia nada.- pese a su situación, el chico habló con voz sosegada y fría.

Aquella voz... Koujaku se tensó al mismo tiempo que Mizuki.

Justo en ese instante el chico propinó un cabezazo al hombre y aprovechó mientras éste se llevaba las manos a la nariz tratando de detener la hemorragia para golpearlo con una patada que lo mandó al suelo.

-Es... Es el chico de ayer.

Mizuki no había alzado la voz, así que era imposible que el chico le hubiese oído, con todo, el rubio eligió justo aquel instante para mirar en su dirección. Parecía igual de sorprendido que ellos y, por un momento, descuidó a los hombres que tenía detrás.

-¡Cuidado!- Koujaku sintió la adrenalina correr por sus venas al vislumbrar el resplandor de una navaja.

El chico giró rápido sobre sus talones, hábil de reflejos, y encajó un puñetazo en el estómago del hombre. Otros dos hombres del grupo se abalanzaron sobre su espalda, el rubio hizo una mueca, esta vez no iba a tener tiempo para esquivar el golpe...

Y entonces el hombre vestido de rojo y su compañero se metieron en la pelea; derribando a los dos hombres que habían intentado atacarlo en cuestión de segundos.

-Sólo falta uno.- Mizuki hizo crujir los nudillos y el hombre que aún no había participado en la pelea salió corriendo mientras el resto se arrastraba lo más rápido posible lejos de allí.

-Cobardes.- Koujaku gruñó con desprecio, sin molestarse en ir tras ellos.

_La basura no merece la pena_. Gruñó de nuevo mientras se giraba hacia el chico.

-¿En qué estabas pensando al meterte con ellos? Podía haberse vuelto peligroso.

El rubio los miró inexpresivamente.

-Nadie ha pedido que os metierais, me las estaba arreglando bien.

-¿Arreglando... bien?- Koujaku resopló con incredulidad.-¡Estaban a punto de hacerte picadillo!- al ver la mirada de soslayo que le lanzó Mizuki, tomó aire y trató de relajarse un poco.- De todas formas, ¿es así como demuestras gratitud? Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es decirnos tu nombre.

La mirada del chico no cambió y Koujaku estaba convencido de que iba a continuar en silencio, pero entonces, para su sorpresa, desvió la vista y murmuró:

-Noiz...

_¿Eso es un nombre de verdad?_ Koujaku miró a Mizuki inquisitivamente, pero éste se encogió de hombros como si no hubiera nada que pudiera hacerse; comenzó a sonreír sólo para tensarse de golpe.

-¡Estás sangrando!

Noiz se apartó del roce sin mucha sutileza, mirándose el cuerpo confuso hasta que atisbó la mancha rojiza que había sobre su costado derecho. Cuando había golpeado al hombre de la navaja éste debía de haberle cortado.

-Vamos, hay que curarte eso.- Koujaku lo agarró del antebrazo antes de que pudiera escaparse y lo arrastró hacia adelante.

Noiz chasqueó la lengua irritado, el moreno tenía demasiada fuerza como para que pudiera soltarse.

-Se curará sola...-masculló.

-Si algún civil o policía te ve manchado de sangre por la calle te meterás en un buen lío. Y no creo que a Toue le haga mucha gracia que des esa imagen de la empresa.

Al oír las palabras de Mizuki Noiz suspiró irritado, pero no replicó nada más y dejó que lo guiasen; después de todo, sabía que el chico del pelo rojo oscuro tenía razón.


End file.
